A collection of Puss and Kitty stories
by Robin1996ify
Summary: A collection of all Puss and Kitty romantic stories that I had been gathered in my mind... Rated K plus to T for this fanfic. Mostly rated T stories..
1. Drawing

AUTHOR NOTE: I finally made this fanfic! Yeeeaaa! I'm planning to make 10 chapters of Puss and Kitty stories, but if you guys like this fanfic so much, I'm gonna make it into 100 chapters! That's right! 100 FRICKING AWESOME CHAPTERS! (not really that awesome..). So, please enjoy and DON'T give me some flames on this fic or else

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

**Title: Drawing**

**Rated: K+**

In life, people has secrets, including our favorite black tuxedo cat, Kitty Softpaws. Nobody, not even Puss know that Kitty _could _draw .. Every time she wants to draw something, either it could be just a sketch or a real life drawing, she always secretly pulls out her tiny sketch book from her belt pocket and begin to drawing without everyone, including Puss, noticing her.

She did not want everyone to look at her sketch book or knowing that she could draw pretty well. She always manage to hide the fact that she can draws. She was too nervous to let everyone knows that. Until…

Puss found her sketch book..

It was another normal day, or _supposed to be _normal, Kitty already finished drawing a sketch on her sketch book and completely forgot to put her book back into her belt pocket. Kitty suddenly realized about her sketch book, when she examining her belt pocket, noticing that her sketch book wasn't there. She return back to the big tree, her usual spot to hang out. And there, she not just found her sketch book, she also found Puss. Reading her sketch book..

"Kitty? Did you draw this?" asked Puss, showing Kitty her sketch book.

Kitty looks embarrassed at this point. She never let anyone sees her drawing before, because she too shy to do that. And now, she looked flushed and yet _nervous _when Puss keep flipping the pages from her sketch book, seeing all of her sketches..

"This draws, it actually pretty good.. Why you didn't tell me that you can draws?" asked Puss, after he read all of the pages from Kitty's sketch book. (mostly her sketches are about Puss, if you know what I _mean_..)

"I..uh.. I'm afraid.." said Kitty, stuttering.

"Why are you afraid of?" asked Puss again.

"Because, I'm afraid that nobody likes my drawing… or people will starts to laugh at me because.. I'm a thief, and thief is _not _an artist…" said Kitty, looked away from Puss.

"Are you kidding me? Your drawing are nice! People are gonna love this!" said Puss, happily. "Or you could be an artist if you decided to retire from your thieving way."

"You really think that my drawing are really that good?" asked Kitty.

"Positive!" exclaimed Puss."But.."

"But what?"

"Why there is lots of your drawing are about me?" asked Puss, confused about seeing many sketches of him on Kitty's sketch book.

Kitty blushed at this point. She has no idea how to respond that question…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Please review! And I'm sorry for a very sucky story!


	2. Nightly Rose

**Title: Nightly Rose**

**Rated: K+ (Or T to be save..)  
**

"Puss? Are we there yet?" asked Kitty. She was being blindfolded by Puss, saying that there is gonna be a surprise part at their date tonight, as his reason.

"Not yet, Kitty.. Be patience.." said Puss, try to support Kitty for walking, due because she was being blindfolded.

"Puss! You keep saying that for 10 times!" protested Kitty.

"I know, I know.. But, I promised there is gonna be a surprise, and I don't want you to spoils it!" said Puss, helping Kitty to walks, since she's wears a blindfold...

"Why would I going to ruin the surprise, if I don't know what the surprise part is?" yelled Kitty, annoyed.

"Don't worry Kitty.. We _totally _almost there and it's only five steps to your surprise part!" said Puss, try to comforting Kitty.

"Fine.." said Kitty.

After a few minute walk later(that means, Puss was lying to Kitty about 'only five steps' part?)

"Okay Kitty, remove your blindfold.." said Puss.

Kitty removes her blindfold only to see.. a beautiful roses around the grass valley. Kitty couldn't believe that was so many beautiful red roses around the valley! And she also never know that these roses even in this valley.. Kitty then looks to Puss, demanding an explanation..

"I plant those roses.. I mean!.. I asked a few cats to help me to plant those roses! I didn't planting those.. What am I? A gardener?" said Puss, blurted. Kitty just smiles at Puss's funny behavior. She actually knows that Puss's secret hobby is gardening…. But, she never tell to Puss about that.

"So what do you think, Kitty? Do you like the roses?" asked Puss.

"Puss, I don't like it.." said Kitty, which making Puss lowered his head in the disappointment.

"..but, I _**love **_it.." said Kitty. She then kiss Puss's cheek, making our favorite orange tabby cat suddenly blushed into 10 different shapes of red.

"I'm glad that you love it.. It took a hour for me.. I mean all of those cats to plant those roses.." said Puss, still didn't admit to Kitty that he _**plants**_ those roses..

" Yeah.. a rose garden in the middle of this valley, right under the moonlight, you really know how to impress me, Mr. Frisky Two Times.." said Kitty, caressing Puss's cheeks.

"I know many ways.." said Puss, purred closer to Kitty and then kiss her, right on her lips.

"You know Kitty?" said Puss, after their make out section.. " Those roses are nothing compares to you.." said Puss, making Kitty blushed a little bit.

".. You are the most beautiful and the rarest black rose I ever seen.." said Puss, Kitty starts to blushed even more redder than the usual.. "..And I guess.. you are my _**nightly rose**_.."

After saying that, Puss kiss Kitty in a long, deep, passionate kiss. In the middle of the red roses, surrounding them…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I am sucks! This chapter is also sucks! Maybe I should need to relax after all…


	3. Envy

**Title: Envy**

**Rated: K+**

Puss in Boots was always famous amongst the ladies. He knows how to flirts with them, and make the males couldn't help but feel jealous at him. Puss always asked to himself about what is jealousy feels like, because he never jealous to anyone and he usually always make everyone jealous at him.

But, maybe he shouldn't ask that… maybe he shouldn't feels curious about that.. Because now..

He feels envy…

Yep, the great Puss in Boots, the one who make everyone jealous at his charms, his great sword fighting skill, his guitar skill… do feels jealous.

At who you may ask?

Puss jealous at.. _those_ male cats..

The reason why Puss was now jealous to all of bunch of male cats not because they're now were better looking than him.. Not that reason. He jealous at them because..

Those male cats always flirts on Kitty…

Yep, whenever Puss and Kitty were walking side by side around those male cats, They wolf whistled at Kitty, they flirts at Kitty, and they even starts to ogling around at Kitty!

Puss couldn't but feels envy at this, because those male cats just flirting on his _**girlfriend**_ ! But, those male cats didn't know that Puss and Kitty were dating..

When those male cats starts to caressing Kitty's cheeks..

Puss starts to enraged! He immediately punched the male cat that caressing Kitty's cheek, until that cat's nose starts to bleeding. The other male cats see this, and they starts to run away from Puss, including the bleeding cat..

"Puss, what's wrong with you? You can't just punched those cats! Even though they do annoys me, but still.. you can't do that!" said Kitty, feels both relieved because she didn't being bothered by those male cats, and shocked because she saw Puss punched those cat merciless..

"I'm sorry Kitty.. I don't know what goes into me. When that cat starts to flirts at you and even caressing you, I feels… _**furious**_.." said Puss, sadly.

"I think I know what happen with you.." said Kitty, smiles at Puss. "..I think you've got _**jealous**_.."

"What? Me? Jealous? No way.. That's impossible." said Puss, disbelief.

"Well, if you said that you're not jealous, that means you shouldn't get furious whenever all the males starts flirts at me again.. "said Kitty, smirking when Puss starts to face palmed..

"Okay, fine! I do jealous.." said Puss, embarrassed.

"Puss, it's okay that you feels jealous.. "said Kitty, caressing Puss's cheeks, making Puss blushed a little bit. ".. That means that you cared about me.."

"I do care about you.." said Puss.

"..and you know? You're not the only who get jealous.."

"What? You do jealous?" asked Puss.

"Yeah.. whenever the female cats flirts at you, I've got furious at them.. Because, they flirts at you.." said Kitty, blushed.

"So, that means we've both do care at each other.." said Puss, blushed too.

"We've both care at each other.." said Kitty, before she finally kiss Puss in a long deep passionate kiss..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sucks! And again, this fic is sucks! By the way, please review!


	4. Fear

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very long time no update!

* * *

**Title: Fear**

**Rated: K+**

Kitty Softpaws has fear. You people might think that's impossible, because everyone knows that Kitty is a fearless she-cat around Spain, but you guys were wrong. Kitty _does_ had fear.

Unknown to everyone, she always afraid on the smallest spaces. Every time she's got stuck on a small corner(example: air vent, but there is no air vent on that time..) , or got caught by a bandit with a small sack, or a small cage, she got that fear. She might be didn't scream back then (because she had a pride… or her ego?), but she silently freaked out, due of her fear of small spaces.

Next, she also afraid of being alone. Believe me, every time she was walking on the street and every one wasn't there but her, she start to panicking (she hid her panic due to her pride, or (again) her ego) and starts to walk fast, to her house. (so she can hide herself under her bed..)

Next, she afraid of.. ghosts. Okay, I can hear you guys are laughing at this point. Nobody knows (because no one knows that she can do fear) how she got to fear of a ghost even though everyone (including Kitty)knows that ghost are not real. Maybe it something to do with The Ooh cat pursued her to watch some horror movies…

And finally, she afraid of… losing Puss.. She doesn't want anything terrible happen to him. Anything that can make her to get separate with Puss. She afraid that what if Puss was abandoned her to search of his new adventure, or he abandoned her for a new life(which included with a new she-cat- who's not better than Kitty-) or Puss was _dead_.. She always afraid of the last one. If Puss dead, what would happen with her? She doesn't want another male cat to replace Puss. Puss is _irreplaceable_ _.._ Puss already had a special place on her heart, and no one can replace him..

Although Kitty fears any of this thing that already being mentioned above, she can be brave too. Especially, around _Puss in Boots…_

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: NOOOOO! THIS FIC IS HORRIBLE! I HAVE TO SMASH MY HEAD RIGHT AWAY! *smacks my own head to the computer table*

Please Review…


	5. Apple

**Title : Apple**

**Rated: K**

**P.S: ** This is the other version of my 'The apple stem game' fanfic, which focusing more on PussXKitty relationship.

* * *

Puss keep staring at his half eaten apple. He remembered a group of cats conversation about a game that involving with apple stem. The game was easy, all you have to do is to tugging the apple's stem while chanting a word alphabetically. If the stem plop out from the apple right at the word that had been chant, the word will be the initial for the future bride's name (or groom if you are a girl..)

Puss then stare back at his half eaten apple (after day dreaming) then looks to the apple tree (for no particular reason..). He knows it was a stupid game, but his curious is stronger than his logic…

"I wonder who will be my future bride?" asked Puss to himself. Then, he start to tugging the stem while said the word alphabetically.

"A.." said Puss, while he tugged the stem. "B.. C.. D.. E.. " Puss kept tugging the stem, until when he reached to the word 'K', the stem plopped out from the apple.

"K? Who will that be?" thought Puss. He knows that probably a lot of she-cat has a name with 'K' as their initial name. Puss then plucked the other apple from the tree, and start to tugged the apple's stem again.

Right at the word 'S', the stem plopped out from the apple. Puss began more curious at this.

"KS.. Who would that be..?" asked Puss to himself, while staring at now two stem -less apples.

"KS.. stands for **K**itty **S**oftpaws?" said a familiar voice behind Puss, making him flinched a little bit.

"Kitty! Don't sneak behind me like that!" said Puss to Kitty, who just giggling at Puss's reaction.

"Sorry, you know that I am a thief, right?" asked Kitty, while she's dangling Puss's money bag right in front of him.

"Just give me that back.." said Puss, grabs his money bag from Kitty's paws.

"So.. what are you doing with those apples?" asked Kitty, after seeing two stem-less apples, right behind Puss.

"I.. uh.. I have no idea what are you talking about.." lied Puss, nervously.

"You playing that apple stem game, aren't you?" asked Kitty.

"No… I mean, yes.." said Puss, because he knows that he can't lie to Kitty. She like a lie detector to him…

"And you've got 'KS' as your future bride initial name?" Puss quickly nodded at this point. Although, he curious about how come Kitty knows about apple stem game?

"You know Puss? I also played the apple stem game too.." said Kitty, nervous. _"No wonder she knows about the apple stem game.." _thought Puss.

"Then, what is your future groom initial name?" asked Puss, wishing that it was his initial name…

"PIB.." said Kitty.

"PIB? What's that stands for?" asked Puss, curious.

"**P**uss **I**n **B**oots. That means you.." said Kitty, before placing a kiss on Puss cheeks.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 5 had been posted! Don't forget to review! And feels excuse me, I want to scream to the world! (Run away from her laptop and scream..)


	6. Journal

AUTHOR NOTE: Do you guys had any ideas how hard this is for me to keep posting chapters for this fic until it reaches to 100?

P.S : This chapters is set after my 'Dear Diary' fanfic event… (Read 'Dear Diary' fanfic if you want to understand this story..) And sorry for a very, very short chapter (really short!)

* * *

**Title: Journal**

**Rated: T (to be safe)**

Puss finally knows more about Kitty, after he reads her diary. At first he was felt guilty after he reads it, but then he felt relieved when Kitty forgave him. She even gave Puss her diary, because she thought that Puss can be trusted enough to keep her diary.

"_I'm glad that Kitty trust me.. I will not let her down.."_ thought Puss, while sipping his milk. _"It's funny.. That I __**also **__had a diary too.."_

Unknown to Puss, Kitty already found his diary (or journal) and already read all of the pages!

"_Well, Puss.. It was easy for me to find your diary, since you hide it under your bed.." _ thought Kitty, after she reads all of Puss's diary pages.

"_Now we're even.." _thought Kitty again, before she put Puss's diary back to it's hiding place (aka Puss bed)

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: SEE? Isn't that short? I think this chapter is way horrible than the last one...


	7. Nightmare

**Title : Nightmare**

**Rated: T (because of the mention of blood and animal abused in here..)**

_Kitty found herself tied up on the cold steel bed. She was panicking due of the small and dark room she was in. She was crying, begging for forgiveness from her master, but she didn't received it._

_She will receive her punishment…_

"_Miaow…" meowed Young Kitty, cried for any help, but nobody listen to her. Nobody at all.._

_Then, her master stepped in…_

_He looked emotionless. There is no mercy on his eyes.. He brought a big pliers and few other scary tools that Young Kitty cannot described. She was terrified at this point._

"_Miaow?" meowed Young Kitty, crying again. But her master, who used to cared and loved Kitty with his beloved wife, didn't responded Young Kitty's meowing sound. He didn't care at Young Kitty anymore. He was tired for all of the mess that Young Kitty had caused. He want that cat to be punish._

_Punished permanently.._

_And that's happened…_

_Her master pulled out one of Young Kitty's claws with the pliers and he pulled it too hard, causing not just her claw that come out, but her blood bursting out from her paws tip as well.._

"_MRIIAAOOWW!" yelled Young Kitty in pain._

_But her master ignored Young Kitty's scream, he instead pulled another Kitty's claws. And another. And another… Until, Kitty become clawless…_

_Young Kitty already cried for the whole time. She was crying because she had been declawed and she also crying because her masters didn't loved her anymore._

_And the horror wasn't end yet._

_Her master decided to choke Kitty to the death! Young Kitty was shocked at this, and she can't do anything because now, her master hands starts to gripping her neck.._

"_MRRREEEOOOWWW!"_

* * *

"NOOOOO!" screamed Kitty, suddenly awake from her sleep. It was the same nightmare and the same horror she had been through.

"Kitty? Are you alright?" asked Puss, awake because of Kitty sudden scream.

"Yes Puss, I'm alright.." said Kitty, lied…

"Are you sure? Because, you looked like you having a bad dream. Care to explain?" asked Puss.

"No.. I don't think I'm in the mood for explaining.." said Kitty.

"Well, whatever your nightmare is.. I will always beside you to comforting you, every time you've get a nightmare.." said Puss, while he circling his arms around Kitty, in attempt to comforting Kitty.

Kitty was blushed a little at this point and she feel relaxed now because, Puss just comforting her.

"Thank you Puss.." said Kitty, kissing Puss's cheek.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Please review!


	8. Genius

**Title: Genius**

**Rated: K+**

"Puss? What are you reading?" asked Kitty, startling Puss from his reading session.

"What? Me? Reading?" said Puss, quickly hide the book under his cape. "..No! I didn't reading anything! I'm not a reader type!" said Puss, still hiding his book away from Kitty.

"Really? Then what is on your cape?" asked Kitty, pointing to Puss cape..

"Nothing?" said Puss, sweats a lot..

"Puss.. Don't lie to me!" said Kitty, annoyed.

"I didn't read anything.." said Puss, still lie..

"Okay.. If you don't want to tell me. Then.." Kitty brushed her tail tip on to Puss's face.. ".. You can't have _me_ for a night.."

"Awww.. Kitty! That's not fair!" pouted Puss, like baby..

"Then tell me.. the truth!" said Kitty, sounded daring at this point.

"Fine.." Puss then revealed to Kitty, the book that he just read.

"Hah? You read 'La Divina Commedia? That's a very hard to read you know?" said Kitty, shocked to see how 'intelligent' the book that Puss read.

"You gonna mock me are you?" asked Puss, lowered his head in embarrassment..

"No.. In fact, I never thought how smart you are.. Are you really that smart?" asked Kitty.

"Actually, the result of my IQ test is.. 200" said Puss, nervous.

"What? That means you're genius! But why you.." Kitty was about to say something, but she suddenly being interrupted by Puss.

"… I just don't want to be mocked by my friends back then, I don't want Humpty to feel jealous at me… I never wanted to be genius. I just want to be a normal cat.." said Puss, still nervous. Then, Kitty suddenly kiss him on his cheek.

"It's okay Puss. I know how you feel…" said Kitty, comforting Puss.

"Really? You know how painful I am to be the genius?" asked Puss.

"Yeah.. In fact, my IQ test result is.. 250.." said Kitty, blushed red..


	9. Mother

**Title: Mother**

**Rated: K+ **

**P.S: This story will be very sad.. I'm warning you, it will be very, very, very sad…**

It was a Mother Day in San Ricardo. Everyone celebrate it with spending time with their mother. All the kids in town were getting their mother a gift or a flower to show how grateful they are having their mother, including Puss.

Yep, our favorite orange tabby cat was so happy during this Mother Day, because he can finally tell to his stepmother how happy he was or he can get her a gift.

"Seriously Puss, are you sure you're going to get a _dozen_ flowers from around the Spain for a gift for your mother?" asked Kitty, shocked after seeing Puss's gift for his stepmother.

"Yep, that because I'm so happy with my stepmother. If it wasn't her, I might be not become the Great Puss in Boots right now.." said Puss.

"Yeah.. you've got your boots from your mom.." said Kitty, hinting about Puss story about his past.

"So , what about you? Do you have any gift for your mom?" asked Puss, making Kitty glares a dagger to Puss.

"..Well, you never told me about your parents before… " said Puss, nervously after having glared by Kitty.

"That because, _I don't want to talk about that_.." said Kitty, walks away from Puss, who's now get confused by Kitty sudden attitude.

"Is she had an issue with her parents?" asked Puss to himself. He then looks to the 'gift' for his stepmother. "Nah.. It's probably because she had an issue with her parents.."

* * *

Unknown to Puss, Kitty actually already prepared her gift for her mother. She planning to having a picnic with her mother. She makes sure that Puss didn't following her or even try to come with her (what a shame..) Because, she doesn't want to tell to Puss about her mother. She doesn't want him to know about _what happen_ to her mother…

It took three hours for Kitty to arrive to her hometown (A/N: I have no ideas for the name of Kitty hometown, can you guys help me?). When she arrived, almost all of the people around her hometown looking at her in sad way. Some of them even muttering ,'Poor that cat, I hope she's okay' and some other stuff. All of the women whispering to each other about Kitty's tragic story, which I'm not going to tell you guys… (later..)

Kitty finally arrive at the grassy field, near her hometown. It was her mother favorite place. She was happy -and yet sad- because she's finally having a picnic with her mother. After setting everything for the picnic, she began to talk to her mother.

"Mamma, mi dispiace che non possono passare più tempo con te. Ero occupato allora .." said Kitty, in Italian language.

"C'è così tanto da dirti, ma non ho tempo per raccontare tutto ciò che riguarda la mia esperienza .. " Kitty than pulls out a yellow sunflower from the picnic basket.

"Ti do questo. So quanto ti amo girasoli, così ho scelto questo in via di qui .. Mi hai sempre detto che anche un impianto è sentimento. Ricordo sempre che." Kitty placed the flower right in front of her mother.

"Inoltre, c'è un ragazzo nella mia vita .." Kitty began to blushed after saying that. ".. his name is Puss.. e io lo amo davvero, ha anche mi ami .."

"Mamma, spero solo che tu eri lì per me .. "Kitty began to sob at this point. "..Ma, non accadrà mai .." Kitty then hugged the tombstone in front her. ".. because, you already _**death**_..."

"Ti voglio bene, mamma .. Ti amo .. "whispered Kitty, to her mother's tombstone.

* * *

Two guys, who were just passing by, sees Kitty hugging the tombstone in front of her. They're felt sad after seeing that.

"She must be feeling really desperate after her mother dies.." said one guy to his friend.

"Yeah.. she was still a kitten when her mother died on a wagon accident.." said the others.

"It must be really hard to deal for her back then.." said the guy to his friend.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: See? This is going to be a sad chapter! Please review and don't forget to translate some of Kitty's dialogue from Italian to English..


	10. Companion

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay guys! Before read this chapter 10, I'm going to ask you guys something;

Should I continue this into 100 chapters?

Or,

Should I stop making this?

Submit your answer through review or just PM me!

* * *

**Title: Companion**

**Rated: K+**

**P.S: A continuous story from chapter 9…**

Puss already gave his stepmother his gift, but why he suddenly feels something bothering him? Right, he thinks about what Kitty said to him a few minutes ago..

"_Why Kitty didn't tell me about her parents? What she was hiding from?" _thought Puss, as he walked back to his house. When Puss gets near to his house, he found Kitty seems to be preparing for her departure. Puss was confused at first, but he finally decided to follows Kitty.. (by the way, they riding a horse..)

* * *

It was a three hours of journey, before Puss finally realized where Kitty headed to. She headed to her hometown.

"_It seems like she planning to visit her parents. That can explain why she's brought a picnic basket.." _thought Puss, before decided to hide his horse away from Kitty sight. And again, he followed her, like a sneaky stealthy cat.. Oh wait.. he is a **cat**..

Puss silently followed her to the grassy fields. Puss finally know what she were up to.

"_It seems like she was about to having a picnic with her parents. But, where are they?" _thought Puss, confused. He shocked after seeing what comes next.

He saw Kitty was talking to a.. tombstone! (and having a picnic with it!)

"_Is Kitty loses her mind?!" _thought Puss, disbelief. Then, he saw two guys standing not far from him.

"She must be feeling really desperate after her mother dies.." said one guy to his friend.

"Yeah.. she was still a kitten when her mother died on a wagon accident.." said the others.

"It must be really hard to deal for her back then.." said the guy to his friend.

Puss was shocked after hearing those two guys conversation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"_Kitty's mother is died? That tombstone must be her mother tombstone! "_ Puss then looked to Kitty, who were hugging a tombstone…

"_She really is desperate. I never thought how painful Kitty's past is.." _thought Puss, sadly.

Puss then starts to approaches Kitty. He knows that all Kitty wants is a companion. Kitty didn't realized that Puss was now standing behind her.

"Kitty.." said Puss, softly. Making Kitty flinched when hearing his voice behind her.

"Puss? What are you doing here?" asked Kitty, sounded angry and nervous at the same time.

"Kitty.. I know that you had been through some hard past.. But, I will not let you to be alone.." said Puss, making Kitty feels relaxed now.

"Puss.. I don't know how to say.." said Kitty, sadly. Puss then walks closer to hug Kitty, who was about to cry.

"You don't need to say anything, Kitty.. I'm here for you.." said Puss, softly.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay.. this chapter is sucks… So, like what I said in the earliest chapters, please review..


	11. Hero

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a long time no update! I was focused on my newest fanfic! So anyway, thank you for keep reading this ridiculous fanfic..

* * *

**Title: Hero**

**Rated: K+**

**P.S: **This chapter is about Puss when he was a kitten..

Young Puss was always wants to be a hero. Because, he wants his hometown to be safe from those banditos, who keep ransacking his hometown. In order to fulfilling his dream, Puss keep trained himself to become stronger, faster, and more agile, even though all of the kids on the orphanage keep laughing at Puss's dreams. They mocked him about how impossible his dream really is. But, Young Puss ignored them. He keep trained himself.

* * *

One day, Young Puss accidentally fell into San Ricardo river and almost drowned. Young Puss was scared due because he was a cat and cat can't swim. No one hear Puss's meowing voice in distress. Puss thinking how all of the kids from the orphanage was right about him. He can't become a hero. He was a weak kitten who can't do anything but only protecting his step brother, Humpty. When Puss almost drown into the water, suddenly a black figure jumping to the river and saving Puss from being drowned to the death..

Young Puss feels grateful at the black figure, who apparently to be an adult black cat.

"Thank you, Senor.." meowed Young Puss, weakly(and wet too..). The black cat was smiled to Puss, as he dried Puss's fur with his black cape.

"Who are you, Senor?" asked Young Puss.

"My name is Juan.." said the black cat in a Mexican accent. ".. Are you okay, gatito?"

"..I'm _alright_.. " said Young Puss, before he coughed another water on his mouth. Juan was smiled at Young Puss's behavior.

".. Next time, try to be careful, comprender?" said Juan, who was about to leave, when Young Puss suddenly called him.

"Wait Senor!" Juan stopped and turned back to see Puss, who still wet. ".. I never seen you before, Senor.. What are you doing in here?" asked Young Puss, thinking that Juan probably was another banditos who trying to ransack San Ricardo.

Juan suddenly looked sad after hearing Young Puss's question.

"I'm here to looking someone.." said Juan, weakly. Young Puss confused at the grown up male cat in front him.

"..Maybe I should tell you the story about me.. I hope you like it.." said Juan.

"Of course I will like it! You are my hero! Hero always had the best story of their lives! Am I right, Senor?" asked Young Puss, cheerfully.

"You _almost _right. But, my story is _different_.." said Juan. "I was came from Mexico and wishing to have a better life in Spain. My wife, a beautiful Italian white she cat, and I were about to leave Mexico to Spain using a freighter, when I realized that the freighter need one more person before leaving to Spain. My wife and I can't ride the freighter, because they are two of us and we need one of us to stay at dock while the other take the freighter. I choose to stay in the dock, because my wife is pregnant and I promised to her that we will have a better life in Spain. My wife at first did not agree with my decision, but she was finally agree with my decision, after I plead to her.." said Juan, weakly.

"What happen next, Senor?" asked Young Puss.

".. My wife moved to Spain without me. From the day to another day, I worked at the dock so I can have enough money to go to Spain, to see my wife and of course, my _unborn daughter_.. It took me two years, but it was worth to see my family.." said Juan.

".. You finally reunited with your wife?" asked Young Puss, enthusiasm.

"Unfortunately, I _cannot_.. When I arrived at Spain, I heard that my wife is dead. She's got a wagon accident.."

".. And what about your daughter?" asked Young Puss, shocked.

".. I don't know what happen with her. Some people said that she was ran away after witnessed her mother's death. And after that, I don't know what happen with her.." said Juan, sadly.. Young Puss was concerned at his hero. He never realized how painful his hero's past story is.

"..You here to find your daughter?" asked Young Puss.

"Si, I heard that my daughter has a black fur like mine, mixed with my wife's white fur.. She must be looked _beautiful_.." said Juan. ".. And she's younger than you.." said Juan, after looked at Young Puss.

"Senor.. I wish that I can be hero for San Ricardo, but I cannot.. I'm too weak for that.." said Puss, weakly.

".. You're not weak, you just need someone to train you.." said Juan, smiled. ".. and I'm willing to teach you some arts of sword fighting.. It useful when it come to defend your town.."

"Really, Senor? You're going to teach me?" asked Puss, cheerfully.

"Si.." said Juan.

And that's how Puss learn to sword fighting.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: What a weird ending.. Do you guys know who really is Juan's daughter? Please Review!


	12. Heartbeats

**Title: Heartbeats**

**Rated: T to be safe**

Puss's heartbeats can be erratic.

Like for example,

When he was fighting, his heartbeats can raced two time quickly, because of the tension around him and because Puss doesn't want to lose from the fight.

When he was scared and also shocked or surprised, his heartbeats can raced three times quickly.

When he was around female cats, his heartbeats can raced three-half times quickly. Well you know, because male cats likes females…

And there is also the time when Puss's heart _**stopped beating**_..

No, I'm not talking about Puss is dead, he's not dead.. _**yet**_..

His heartbeats stopped racing when he was.. around Kitty.. for the next 5 to 10 seconds.

For Puss, Kitty was different than any other female cats.

When females can makes his heartbeats raced three-half times quickly, Kitty can makes his heart temporary stopped beating.

When Kitty was talking, staring, and kiss him, all those thing make Puss starts to like her more. More than any female cats he ever met..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very short chapter! Please review!


	13. Fur

**Title: Fur**

**Rated: T (Maybe?)**

For Kitty, Puss's orange fur is _special_..

When the first time she met Puss, she was a little bit shocked to find out how orange-ness Puss's fur is. She thought Puss's fur are made with orange!

She almost giggles at that thought. Puss's fur really unique. She never met any orange furred cat that had the same orange-ness like Puss's fur.

When she was on the quest to get the magic bean with Humpty and Puss, she was amazed of how stunning Puss's orange fur is under the sun light. His fur was like shining under the sun. She secretly wished that she had that kind of fur like Puss had. She thinks that her black and white fur looks ugly compared to his orange fur.

Then, after Puss saved San Ricardo and starts to dating with her, she starts to doubted about why Puss choose to date her. She always thinking that her fur looks uglier than the other female cats. Thinking about that always made her feels hurtful..

One day, when Puss and Kitty was laying on the grass field, cloud sighting, Kitty flinched a little when Puss starts to caressing her fur, in a _softest _way..

"Puss? What are you doing?" asked Kitty, confused.

"Admiring your fur. Is that wrong?" asked Puss back.

".. Why you want to admiring my fur? My fur is not pretty. It just the combination of black and white.. It's ugly.." said Kitty, sadly.

"Why you thinking like that?" asked Puss, surprised after hearing Kitty's sentence.

"It just.. The other female cats had brown, gray stripped, and even they had yellow fur! They look pretty.. unlike me.. My fur is black and white.. When I was a kitten, all of the kids on my hometown always make jokes about my fur. They said that I looked like penguin.." said Kitty, cried. Puss slowly wiped Kitty's tears away from her face.

"Well, your fur is not pretty.." said Puss.

"I know.." muttered Kitty.

"..But, your fur is _beautiful_ to me." said Puss, making Kitty surprised after hearing that.

"Puss? What makes you think that my fur is beautiful?" asked Kitty, confused.

"Because, it's not what it looks like from the outside, I admiring your fur because it _soft_ like the cat having it.." said Puss, making Kitty blushed a little. ".. and your fur is softer than any females cat's fur.." Puss then kiss Kitty right on her cheek, before he continues to kiss her lips..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Aaawww.. this is sucks! By the way, please review!


	14. Darkness

**Title: Darkness**

**Rated: K+ to T**

Kitty is the best when hiding under the shadow. Nobody can find her in the middle of the darkness. Nobody can see her, because of her black fur that was as dark as midnight.

She also can do sneak attack on the darkness. With her gifted cat eyes, she can see everything on the dark like a cat( of course..)

Even Puss had to admits about how skillful Kitty is when it come to sneaking and hiding.

Kitty thought that no one will ever surpassing her..

No one…

Until..

She met _him_..

It was another dark night on San Ricardo, Kitty as usual successfully tricks the guards by hiding on the shadow. When the guards walks past her, she came out from her hiding.

"Foolish guards.." muttered Kitty, snickered. Before she realized that there's a black cat, who's standing behind her…

"What's so funny?" asked the black cat, making Kitty flinched. She looked behind her only to find a middle- aged black cat, who wears a black cape, similar with Puss's cape..

"You were impressive.. The way you hid yourself under the darkness.." commented the black cat. His yellow eyes gleaming under the darkness.

"What do you want?" said Kitty, almost screaming.

"A proof.. Proof me that you can _**find**_ me under the darkness.." challenged the old black cat.

"You challenged me? I'm sorry, but I don't like to defeat an elderly. That's too rude.." said Kitty, smirked. The black cat looks frowned after hearing Kitty's sentence.

"So, you think you were better than me? " said the black cat with higher voice. ".. Proof me then.." The black cat suddenly jumps away from Kitty, before he disappeared from the darkness of shadow.

Kitty was half surprised when she saw how skillful the black cat is. He move almost like he was one of the _shadow_.. And Kitty was also half cautious too. The old black cat already challenged her to find him in the middle of the darkness. And she doesn't like to _lose_..

She search from any part of the town, including the part that surrounding with shadow, but she couldn't find the black cat. She silently admits how wrong she was about the old black cat and she really needs more to learn..

When she was on the other side of the town, her eyes caught a slight piece of black cape under the shadow. She smiled to herself, proofed to herself that the black cat was less cautious. He didn't even hid his cape.

But, when Kitty grabs the cape, hoping she finally found the black cat, she gasped when she realized that she just find his cape! The black cat wasn't in his cape!

"You lose.." muttered the old black cat, pointing his sword to Kitty's back. Kitty looked back, only the old black, standing behind her with his sword pointing towards her. Kitty both felt embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

"Lesson number one.. do not underestimate your enemy.." said the old black cat, puts on his black cape. Kitty didn't respond him, she instead lowered her head in a shame.

"Who are you? How do you.." before Kitty can said anything, the old black cat is already disappeared from her sight.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Another update! Guess who is this old black cat… (hints is on the Chapter 11) If you guys can guess it right, I'll give you guys a sneak peek for this fanfic chapter 15 (maybe..)


	15. Rain

**Title: Rain**

**Rated: K**

Kitty always hated the rain. The thunder, the gray clouds, lightning, everything! When she looks to the rain, it always remind her all of the horrible moments that happened in her past. The day when her mother dies, the day when she's got declawed, the day when… she angry at herself. All those painful moments was still locked inside Kitty's deepest mind.

It was raining in San Ricardo. Heavy rain. When all of the citizen were inside their house, Kitty was outside. Letting the rain soaked her body as she remember all of the painful moments on her past. She doesn't like to cry though, so she choose to cry during the rain or .. more likely to be _in the middle_ of the rain..

Kitty was under the big tree, in the middle of the green grass (her usual spot with Puss..) in the middle of the rain season, silently crying about her past. She never want Puss to know more about her past. There's some moment on her past was _horrible_ that the day when she lost her mother and declawing moment.

Suddenly, a black figure approached Kitty. Kitty at first she thought it was Puss, but she was wrong.

It was the old black cat that she met last week!

"Are you okay?" asked the black cat. His yellow eyes looked concern.

"Yes, I'm fine.. Go away.." muttered Kitty, looked away from the old black cat.

"I see you were crying.. Want to talk about that?" asked the old black cat, softly. Kitty then looked directly to the old black cat eyes, then lowered her head.

"Y-Yes.."

The black cat choose to sit next to Kitty, who still looked away from him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the black cat.

Kitty still looked away from the black cat, before she finally spoken.

"It's just.. I remember about my past that's all.." said Kitty, softly.

"Oh…I understand.." said the black cat. It was another pause, until Kitty break the silence.

"Who are you? Why do you care about me?" asked Kitty, feels suspicious.

"My name is Juan.. Juan Diablo.. And I just saw you cry.." said Juan.

"And do you live here? In San Ricardo?" asked Kitty again.

Juan just remained silent after hearing Kitty last sentence, but he answered it anyway.

"I do lived here.. more like I lived near San Ricardo bridge, outside the town.."

"Oh.. that's make sense.." muttered Kitty.

"And do you live here?" asked Juan.

".. yeah.. sort off.." said Kitty, remembering about the fact that she lived with Puss..

"So.. why are you.." before Kitty can completed her sentence, Juan already disappeared.. (wow..)

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: This is kinda random... So please review! (OR ELSE!)


	16. Sacrifice

**Title: Sacrifice**

**Rated: K+ to T**

P.S: This is about Juan's past. So, no Puss and Kitty moments in here (I guess?)

Juan Diablo stares at the sleeping orange kitten inside the basket, unsure about is he supposed to leave the cat in front of the San Ricardo orphanage. The orange fur on the kitten reminded Juan about the kitten's father, Juan's best friend…

"I'm sorry… gatito.." muttered Juan, before he placed down the sleeping kitten (inside the basket) in front of the San Ricardo orphanage, then finally walks away..

_Flashback_

"_Juan… Please help me.." said Rodrigo in Boots, Juan's best friend, who was trying his best to defend his house from all of the banditos attacks._

"_..What do you need, mi amigo?" asked Juan, who was finally defeated 10 banditos.._

"_Please.. take my son away from here, as far as you can.." said Rodrigo, putting his son (who was a new born kitten..) to the basket. "… Make sure he safe.."_

"_What about you?" asked Juan, unsure about what his friend is going to do._

"_.. I will stay here, stalling the bandits, so you can escape with my son.." said Rodrigo._

"_No! I will not let you die! I will help you defeating those banditos! " protested Juan._

"_Juan… My life is not worth than my son's life. My wife, Maria, already died after giving birth to my son. I don't want to lose my son too… " _

"_But.." Juan was about say anything, but a few other banditos suddenly burst through the door, ready to attack._

"_Go.. NOW!" yelled Rodrigo, while dodging the banditos attack._

_Juan then grabs the basket (with the orange furred kitten on it) and ran as fast as he can, away from Rodrigo's house(that fueled with banditos and epic battle..) When Juan looked back, he saw the something terrible happening at Rodrigo.._

_A blade suddenly burst out from Rodrigo orange furred chest. Blood burst out from his chest and from his mouth. The banditos finally managed to kill Rodrigo in Boots, the legendary sword fighter around Spain.. Even though he died in the most horrible way, he still manage to seal a smile as he saw Juan ran away with his son… _

"_Good bye… Mi hijo.." and then, Rodrigo plummeted to his death.._

_End of Flashback.._

Juan stared at the orange furred kitten on the basket. The kitten sleeps sounded peacefully. Juan sighed as walks away, leaving the orange furred kitten in front of the San Ricardo orphanage.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: And that's how Puss ended up in the orphanage, I think… Please Review! OR ELSE!


	17. Eyes

**Title: Eyes**

**Rated: K+**

Puss had the most prodigious green eyes that totally make all the female cats 'melts'.

His green eyes was like a emerald, shining brightly under the moon, it can piercing his enemies just by glaring at them.

His eyes is also adorable. When he do 'the eyes', his eyes reflected like a giant green black orbs that make his opponents, who stare them, attracted by Puss's adorableness, before getting their mustaches 'shaved' by Puss…

Puss thought his eyes was stunning

Until…

He saw _her eyes.._

To Puss, Kitty's eyes was _beyond _than beautiful. Her eyes reflected the sight of blue and black orbs like a pair of blue bright sapphire mixed with crystal ice.

Every time she was glared at her opponents, it was like a dagger, ready to cut everyone eyes, who stare at those glares.

Every time she wasn't on a fight or when she was staring at Puss, her eyes was like a blue sky, calm, and filled with desire. To Puss, her eyes was way more beautiful than any stars and any females eyes.

Puss knows, just by looking directly at her eyes, she was hiding her pain, her misery, her loneliness. She might can masked her pain with being brave, determination, and act seductively, but Puss still can see through her 'mask' just by seeing her eyes…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Too short! I'm sorry! But, would guys be a nice people and starts reviewing this horrible chapter?


	18. At Midnight

**Title: At Midnight**

**Rated: K+ to T ( or M if you suggested it..)  
**

It was already night at San Ricardo, or more likely _midnight_. Kitty already feel herself was about to fall into a deep sleep when she was on her way back home.

When she was opened her bedroom door, she surprised only to find…

Puss… with candles around her room, which making this situation to be completely awkward and… quite romantic?

"Puss! What are you doing in here?" yelled Kitty to Puss, who was grinning for no apparent reason..

"Eh… preparing for our three months anniversary on dating?" said Puss, nervously.

That answer making Kitty both sweat dropped and blushed and the same time..

"Seriously… I'm very tired and I have no time for.. _this_.." said Kitty, try her best to not blushing and giggling in front of Puss, but failed…

"Mi amor… I know you want _me_… " said Puss, smirked ".. _badly…_" Puss suddenly wrapped his arms around Kitty and kissed her deeply. Kitty was surprised at Puss's sudden move but, she enjoyed it as Puss caressed every inch of her body, gently…

It appear that Puss trying push Kitty to the bed as they still making out loudly…. (How?). Kitty didn't realized that she just removed Puss's belt and hers without she noticing it! They continued their make out section on the bed, after Puss removed (or threw) his boots away.

Their tails swishing wildly as Puss kissed Kitty in such a passion, making Kitty blushed madly, because she was finally realized about what are they exactly doing now…

They're making _love_.. not making out… But, Kitty shrugged and continue to kiss Puss, wildly…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: And… this chapter is horrible.. Seriously, I can't believe I just making a lemon chapter! By the way, please review!


	19. Father

**Title: Father**

**Rated: K+**

**P.S: **I had planning this chapter for a long time... So, if this is gets a bad review, I'll send my pet Predator to you!

It was a Father Day in San Ricardo. Everyone mostly took a day off from their job so they can celebrate this wonderful day with their father or being celebrated by their kids.

Even our favorite orange cat, Puss in Boots, also celebrate this day.

"Puss. You don't even have a father, so why you bought those gift?" asked Kitty, looked confused at Puss.

"I know that I don't have father, but I had someone who I already thought him as my second father.." explained Puss, holding the black wrapped gift.

"Who?" Kitty getting even more confused when Puss suddenly smirked at her.

"My sword fighting mentor, who appear to be my uncle, Juan Diablo.." said Puss, smirked.

When Kitty heard that name, she suddenly remembered the old mysterious black cat , who seems to be the master of disappearing…

"Kitty? Are you okay?" asked Puss, snapping Kitty out of her thought.

"Hah? Oh, I'm fine.. I just remembered something.." lied Kitty. "..so, you want give a black cape for your.. mentor?"

"It is! I have spend my gold for this!" said Puss, showed a stunning black cape to Kitty, who stared at those in awe..

* * *

Meanwhile, Juan Diablo was at his house, stares at the dusty picture, the picture of him and his wife, Francesca, who was pregnant at that time.

"Francesca, I already met our daughter.. She's looks just like you.." whispered Juan to the dusty picture in front him. He then placed the picture to his bookshelf, next to the picture of him and his friend, Rodrigo and other 10 pictures of Francesca.

Juan suddenly hear a noise from outside of his house. It was Puss's voice and.. Kitty's. Juan remembered that Puss was about to visit him on Father Day, but what Juan didn't know that Puss was also bring Kitty.

"Kitty, are you sure you're feeling well? You looked pale.." asked Puss to Kitty.

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me.." said Kitty. Puss then knocked the house door in front of them.

"Who is it?" asked Juan from inside the house.

"It's me! Puss! Your nephew! " said Puss, making Kitty had to backed away from Puss, because of his loudliness..

Juan opened the door, to see a very happy Puss with a black wrapped gift. Juan suddenly surprised a little bit when he saw.. Kitty, his daughter.. standing next to Puss.

"I almost forgot! This is Kitty!" said Puss, pulling Kitty next to him. ".. she's my girlfriend!" Kitty suddenly blushed a little bit when hearing Puss's last sentence..

Juan was just stare at Puss, then to Kitty, blankly. He can't believe that his own daughter was dating with his best friend's son. But, Juan silently feels happy about that. At least his daughter didn't end up with some random male cat..

"Uncle Juan? May we come in?" asked Puss, snapping Juan out of his thought.

"Oh! Yeah.. sure!" said Juan, nervously.

* * *

It was a small and ordinary house actually. Juan didn't mind about the pile of books he have in every corner of his house.. Puss and Kitty have to walk carefully around the books though..

Puss was busily boasting about his adventure he have with Kitty to Juan, while Juan listening Puss's story with a little amazed. Kitty was exploring around the house..

"_This guy had a lots of books everywhere.. I can't even walks around his house.. And he's definitely doesn't have something precious in here.."_ thought Kitty.

When Kitty looks to Juan's bookshelf, her eyes caught something unusual.. something.. _familiar.._

She saw 10 picture of a white she cat. The white she cat seems to smiles brightly on every picture.

Kitty suddenly recognized the white she cat on the pictures. It was.. HER MOTHER! Kitty confused about why Juan had the photos of her mother. Then, Kitty saw another picture of her mother. This time, Juan was on her side on the picture.

_Amare __per sempre__.__  
__Juan e __Francesca_

The words was clearly written on the pictures. Since Kitty knew how to speaks Italian from her mother, she quickly recognized what the meaning of those words..

" ' Loving you forever, Juan and Francesca'.. " whispered Kitty to herself. Unknown to Kitty, Juan was standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Juan, there's an anger on his tone.

"I'm sorry.. I just a little lost, that's all.." said Kitty. When Kitty looks back to the picture of Juan and her mother, she realized that her mother was pregnant on the picture. Suddenly, something clicked on the back of Kitty's mind. She realized something.

Kitty looks back to Juan, with a little shocked on her tone, she said;

"Father?"

* * *

AUTHOER NOTE: What happen next? Tune in next time! And please review..


	20. Reunited

AUTHOR NOTE: I finally posted chapter 20! And its title is 'Reunited'! I know some of you guys choose 'Katherine Diablo' for the title for this chapter, but do not worry! I'll make a chapter based on that! Before you guys read this chapter, I want you guys to tell me about this story. Should I;

1. Stop this story?

2. Continue this story to 100 chapters?

3. Delete this story? (Not and actual option ;P )

That's all folks..

* * *

**Title: Reunited**

**Rated: T**

"Father?" said Kitty, shocked. She was never thought she will finally meet her father. When she was a little kitten, she always dreamed about what her father looks like, where is he, and why he didn't with her and her mother. She always jealous to all kids who still had their father with them, not her.

_Flashback_

_Young Kitty was watching the kids on her hometown, playing with their father. Young Kitty silently feels sad when seeing that. She never know what happen with her father._

"_Mia figlia? Why you look so sad? " asked Kitty's mother, making Young Kitty flinched at this._

"_Mama? Where's my daddy?" asked Young Kitty, her mother suddenly looks sad when hearing Kitty's question. Young Kitty starts to feels bad for making her mother feels sad. ".. I'm sorry mama, for making you sad.."_

"_It's okay, diletto.. " said Kitty's mother, while caressing Kitty's head fur, softly. ".. Your father was.. on a journey to reunite with us."_

"_Reunite?" asked Young Kitty, she was still young, she didn't understand the word 'reunite'._

"_Yes.. 'reunite' or I prefer to say it 'riunire', it means that your father wants to be part of your life… I guess.." said Kitty's mother, quiet unsure about the answer she gave to her daughter._

"_.. Reunite.." muttered Young Kitty, seems to like the new words she just discovered. ".. Will daddy 'reunite' with us?" asked Young Kitty, smiling to her mother._

"_:.. Yes.. yes he will.." said her mother._

_But, a few weeks after that, Kitty's mother died on the wagon accident, leaving a poor black tuxedo kitten, alone.._

_End of Flashback._

Kitty now looks angry, to the old black cat in front of her, her father. Juan just lowered his head after seeing how angry Kitty is.

"..Where were you?!" yelled Kitty. ".. It had been a few years my mother and I waiting for you, but you never come! Now, my mother is died and you finally showed up?!"

"Kitty, dear.. please listen to me .. It was a long story.. and I.." said Juan, but quickly cut off by Kitty.

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Kitty, making Juan flinched at this and Puss suddenly burst in.

"What? What happened?" asked Puss, looks to Kitty, who was glared to Juan.

"HE'S HAPPEN!" yelled Kitty, pointing to- now even more guilty- Juan.

"Kitty.. Please don't be mad to _your father_.." said Puss, try to calming Kitty.

"Even you know my father?! Unbelievable! All this time you had been hiding my father away from me?!" yelled Kitty, now glares to Puss.

Juan, who was looked silent, finally speak. Or yelling..

"KATHERINE ANTONIA FRANCESCA EVE DIABLO! ENOUGH!" yelled Juan, making both Puss and Kitty, flinched.

"..Katherine Antonia Francesca Eve Diablo? " muttered Puss, chuckled and received a glares from Kitty.

".. Looks, I know that you feels sad and angry to me, because I never there for you.." said Juan, making Kitty calmed a little bit. ".. the truth is.. I always wants to be there with you and your mother. You see.. I sent your mother- who was having you on her womb- to Spain, so you can have better life in there than living in Mexico. I was forced to stay in Mexico without my own free will. Three years after that, I finally had enough money to Spain, to reuniting with your mother and you, but when I arrived, I heard the news that your mother is died and you ran away. I felt sad when I heard that. I thought that my wish to reuniting with you is destroyed, so I choose to spend the rest of my life in here, in San Ricardo. Until, I met Puss Alexander in Boots.."

"Wait? Puss Alexander in Boots? " said Kitty, glanced to now nervous Puss.

".. Yeah.. Alexander is my middle name.." muttered Puss, nervously.

"..I trained him the arts of sword fighting. I already told him about what happen with his parents, who he was, and.. about you.." said Juan. He then suddenly caressing Kitty's cheek, gently.

".. you are my only family I had, Kitty… you and Puss…" said Juan. "..I know you're angry to me, but please.. don't leave me.."

Kitty can feels her tears was falling out from her eyes. She was crying. And she suddenly hugs Juan, tears bursting from her eyes.

".. Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm yelling at you!" cried Kitty. Juan was also cries too, but not that much. Puss was smiling at the reunited family in from of him.

Kitty suddenly stopped crying, break away from her hugs, and glanced at Puss, smirking..

"So… Puss Alexander in Boots, heh..?" said Kitty, making Puss, blushing.

".. Please don't make fun of my name.." plead Puss.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 20! And please review this chapter! I love your reviews except, flames..


	21. Sick Day

AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to Quanktumspirit, because today is her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (popped out the birthday confetti)

* * *

**Title: Sick Day**

**Rated: K+**

"I don't want to go to the doctor!" yelled Puss. He was looked pale and warm of fever. His fur was orange pale, due because of the cold he has. His used to be green gleaming eyes now become a dull.

"Puss.. You're body heat is 39 degrees! You were sick!" yelled Kitty, looked concern to Puss's condition.

"I'm fine, Kitty.. Don't worry about me.. " said Puss, his voice was sounded raspy, even Kitty can't hear what he was just saying.

"I even barely can't hear your voice!" protested Kitty. Puss then gave her a weakly smiles.

"Kitty.. Don't worry.. This gonna be.. HATCIUH!" Puss sneezed so hardly it even make Kitty had backed away from Puss.

"See? You've got one nasty cold.." said Kitty, smirked to her orange furred boyfriend.

"Ha.. ha.. That's so funny.." said Puss, sarcastically.

"Fine! If you don't want to go to the doctor.. I will be your doctor.." said Kitty.

"That's sound.. Wait? WHAT?" yelled Puss. Before Puss can protested anything, Kitty already left him alone, in the bed.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Puss now laying on his bed, relaxed. Kitty just gave him some medicine to cure his cold and also cooked him some chicken soup.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're really a good doctor.." said Puss, with raspy voice. Kitty just responded Puss's words with genuine smiles.

"Okay then.. It's time for to you get.. injected.." said Kitty, showing Puss the syringe needle, which nobody knows how Kitty manage to get that.

"Oh.. dear.." said Puss, in horror..


	22. Snow and a farewell note from the author

**Title: Snow**

**Rated: K+**

Its winter in San Ricardo. The most rarest moment actually, since San Ricardo's usual weather is sunny and sometimes rainy..

"Kitty, please?" plead Puss. He was asking Kitty to play snowball fight with him. Kitty of course, declined Puss offer. Because she thinks that snowball fight was for children only…

"Pleeeeeaaasssee?" asked Puss, with his signature move, green orb puppy eyes.

"Puss.. seriously? You demanding it like a child." said Kitty, who started to realize that Puss do 'the eyes' on her. Puss's puppy eyes getting even larger as Kitty tries to resist from his 'cuteness'…

"Mi amor.. please?" asked Puss.

"Fine.." said Kitty, after completely 'hypnotized' by Puss's eyes..

* * *

After getting snowballs hit Kitty's head, Puss got drown in the ice water, making a snowman, and a few other snowballs hit Kitty again…

"Kitty? Are you okay?" asked Puss as he saw Kitty looked shivering.

"I..I th..think ..n..ot.." said Kitty, trembling because of the cold situation.

"Oh! I'll get you some hot chocolate. Now we have to go home.." said Puss. He then circling a scarf on Kitty's neck. Kitty now feels less cold, but not even close to warm..

Kitty then realized something, when she looked up. It was like a _coincidence_ or it have been _prepared before?_

"Puss, is that.. what I think it is?" asked Kitty, pointing her claw less finger to the 'thing' that had been tied up on the tree branch above them.

Puss looked up right to the direction of what Kitty just pointed. He suddenly grins nervously when he looking back to now nervous Kitty..

"Yeah.. that is the **mistletoe**.." said Puss, nervously. ".. so.. since we standing under the mistletoe, should we..?" before Puss can say anything, Kitty suddenly planted a kiss right on Puss's lips.

"You're idiot.." muttered Kitty, grinning mischievously after the kiss.

"I know.. but I am your idiot…" said Puss, grinning as well.

Kitty looked to the mistletoe, then to Puss again.

"You do realize that we just kiss under the _lettuce_?" said Kitty, pointing to the mistletoe, which actually indeed a lettuce..

"I can't find the mistletoe, so I used the lettuce instead! It's still the same, right?" said Puss, nervously.

Kitty just gave Puss some mischievous look before, they shared another kiss…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: So… I'm planning to stop this fic right away! Cause I have some trouble with my school homework, test, and another more test! And my parents was deeply disappointed my latest school result, so yeah.. I quit from this fanfic writing activity that I have been done for over.. 8-9 months? I dunno.. So, it was great to see you guys. Really! And I guess if you guys want me to continue this fanfic, PM me, write a review, and write petition( just ignore this one!) if guys really likes my fanfic.. So, farewell..


	23. New Year Kiss

AUTHOR NOTE: Guys! I'm back! Do you guys missed me?

All the readers: No!

Me: (disappointed) Well.. This chapter is dedicated to my mom because today is her birthday. And.. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!

All the readers: Get out of here!

Me: (pouted)

* * *

**Title: New Year Kiss**

**Rated: PG (?)**

"Puss! The fireworks were about to start!" yelled Kitty to Puss, who was busily preparing the mat for they to sit.

"I know, I know!" yelled Puss back.

Today was December 31, which mean there's gonna be a fireworks festival in San Ricardo to celebrating the good ol' new year.

Puss was chuckled at his girlfriend behavior. Kitty loves fireworks, I mean really, really _loves_ it. She loves the way it sparkled at the dark night, the colorful brightness, and the way it moves. It's mesmerizing, according to Kitty herself..

"It's only another 10 minutes to wait. Are you sure you will wait patiently?" asked Puss, try to tease Kitty.

"Yes.." said Kitty, glares to Puss, coldly. Puss slowly backed away from Kitty, after he saw her glares. That is scary…

* * *

9 minutes, 54 seconds later…

"6 seconds to go!" yelled some random citizen. The citizens of San Ricardo were now getting more excited. As do with Kitty..

"Kitty.." whispered Puss to Kitty, slowly..

"Yeah..?" asked Kitty.

Puss's face approached Kitty's face, slowly..

"I hope our love will always be true at the next year.." whispered Puss, which Kitty replied it with a soft smile.

5!

Their faces getting even closer to each other..

4!

Even closer..

3!

Their lips was about to touch at each other…

2!

Even closer! (A/N: get smacked by one of my flamers )

1!

Their lips now touching at each other. They continues their kissing even though they were missed the fireworks show…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! " exclaimed by all citizens in San Ricardo, gleefully as they watched the fireworks, ignoring the fact that Puss and Kitty didn't see the fireworks…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it..

All readers: No!

Me: (Pouted)


	24. Clouds

AUTHOR NOTE: Wassup guys! Dou you guys missed me?

Readers: NO!

Random reader: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Me: (pouted) geez! No need to yell would you? So anyway, I decided to rewrite chapter 24 with new story, since I felt it was the right things to do.. Please enjoy!

Readers: NOOO! (threw me with rotten tomatoes)

Me: (cries)

* * *

**Title: Clouds**

**Rated: K+**

**P.S: May involved with breaking the fourth walls..**

**P.S.S: The author has sugar rush right now… possibly chocolate..**

Clouds it's cute right? Whenever its float, it always formed into a different shapes that only most people with imagination can picture it. Puss and Kitty are one of them..

"Kitty? Do you think that cloud looks like a kitten to you?" asked Puss, pointed to the cloud, which floated above them.

"I think it's looks more like a fish to me.." sighed Kitty.

"How about that one? It's looks like a bird!" pointed Puss to another cloud.

"Maybe, but that kinds of reminds me with an eagle.." said Kitty.

"**Really Kitty? That's looks like you and Puss are.." **said the author, popped out of nowhere, who was immediately being interrupted by Puss.

"QUIET YOU!" yelled Puss, threw bunch of colorful veggies (?) to the author.

"**VEGGIES! MY WEAKNESSESS! I HATE VEGGIES!" **yelled the author, somehow melted into a puddle.

"Okay.. so, how about that clouds over there?" said Puss, quickly forgotten the author…

"It looks like a rat.." said Kitty.

"How about.. that!" pointed Puss to the clouds, which Kitty soon looked directly to what Puss's paw were pointed.

"Eeh.. which clouds?" before Kitty realized it, Puss quickly peck Kitty on her cheek, before he immediately runs off.

Kitty just stood there, blushed, while touched her cheek, without realized that the author has power to resurrected herself..

"**HAPPY VALENTINE, KITTY!" **yelled the author, before she ran off..

"What the..?" muttered Kitty, unsure about what just happen..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Yep! Happy Valentine's day for those who celebrates it!

Readers: GET OUT OF HERE!

Me: (pouted)


	25. The Sun and The Moon

AUTHOR NOTE: WEEE! WE'RE QUARTER WAY TO ONE HUNDRED! By the way, do you guys missed me?

Readers: NOOO!

Random reader: (threw some rotten eggs to me)

Me: Seriously? So anyway, please enjoy!

Readers: NO!

Me: (cries)

* * *

**Title: The Sun and The Moon**

**Rated: K+**

Puss and Kitty are opposite. Puss is bright, Kitty is darkness. He loves to fight, she loves to sneak. He is a fighter, she is a thief.

Puss is shining orange cat, while Kitty is dark stunning black cat (according from her dad). He loves sunrise, she loves sunset.

Puss had a happy memories(almost happy), Kitty had a painful memories. He loves the crowd (especially the crowd of woman..), she loves to be alone.

Puss is handsome, Kitty is beautiful (why do I even typed that?) Puss is the branches of the tree, Kitty is the roots of the tree. Puss is a lover, Kitty is a heartbreaker.

Puss is the sun and Kitty is the moon. They are the opposite of each other, but that's what makes them _attracted _to each other. Like a magnet. Like the Yin and Yang. Like the melody and the harmony.

It's like opposite attraction..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: What do you guys think? Is it good? Sorry for a very short chapter and please review!

Readers: (threw axes at me)

Me: (got wounded)


	26. Fate

**Title: Fate**

**Rated: K+**

**P.S: Not my best chapter..**

* * *

They came with different back story. Puss in Boots had his back story filled with happy childhood, friendship, brotherhood, and betrayal. Kitty Softpaws had her back story filled with painful childhood, declawed, tragic memories, and sadness. They does different. They are opposites. He is the upside, she is the downside.

But, Fate brought them together. The first time they met, they're like a bickering rival, their difference can be seen. When time keep progressing, suddenly they put their difference aside, and became a great friend. But, that's not what The Fate wants them to be. So, the time keep progressing…

Lots of trials have been executed, many painful memories have been brought back, only to tested them. If their relationship can 'evolved'.

And it did. They suddenly developed a secret crush at each other. Puss started to realized that Kitty is not an ordinary she-cat to him, she is more 'special' than the others. Kitty also realized that she- for the first time- developed a strong feelings towards him. The Fate was satisfied, but is not enough…

And so, The Fate decided to give them one more test. The test that will determine that can they be 'together' or they instead grow hatred to each other. Like you all know, they passed the last test. They're in love at each other and getting closer from the time to time.

The Fate finally satisfied and decided to give them a happy ending…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Worst ending ever.. Please review!


	27. Falling

AUTHOR NOTE: First of all… who ate my chip? Oh wait, that's not my question. My bad…

The real question is… Do you missed me?

(got stabbed by one of my flamers..)

* * *

**Title: Falling**

**Rated: T**

She was falling. Falling from the top of the cliff. Kitty Softpaws was falling.

No one sees her falls. Nobody tried to save her. Nowhere to lands, except the deep ocean, with pointed rocks all over it.

She fears of the height. She fears of the ocean. She fears the pointed rocks. She fears _the death_.

It seems like forever. The time seems moved really slow around her. Everything seems looking at her. Waiting for her to die..

Her thoughts came and went; her mother, her father, and.. her lover, Puss in Boots.. She heard their voices. Telling her that this is not her end.

"_Is this truly my end? Am I going to see my mother again?"_ thought Kitty.

Her visions getting blurred. She thought she saw something. Something _fly_ beside her, something _dark_.

Something with the scythe…

_Someone _with the dark robes..

"_I guess this is it.." _She shuts her eyes. Waiting for her body to crash into the pointed ground. But, it never come..

Instead, she felt that someone just reached for her. She felt her body was pulled up by someone. She looked to the person who saved her, and she smiled gracefully.

Her savior was Puss in Boots.


	28. Near Dead

**Title: Near Dead**

**Rated: T**

"Where am I?" asked Kitty to herself. She's awoke in the dark blurred place. She has no idea what just happened to her. The only thing she remembered that she was stabbed by one of the city guards lance.

"_Am I dead?" _thought Kitty, as she looked to herself, realized that her belt, her dagger, and her boots were gone.

"Kitty?" She flinched as she heard someone called her name. It sounded so.. familiar..

"Kitty? Is that you?" The voice called her again. It came from behind her.

When Kitty looked behind her. She quickly recognized the white she-cat behind her. It's _her mom._

"Mom? I thought you were dead.." said Kitty. "..Wait. If you're here, then I must be.." before Kitty could finish her words, her mother already interrupt her.

"No, you're not dead yet.."

"But, how?"

"You were _near dead_ actually." Her mother began to smiles as she saw Kitty suddenly hugs her.

"Mom, I missed you.. I thought, _Non ti farei mai__più rivisto..."_ said Kitty, sobbed.

"So that means.. would you tell me more about this.._Puss in Boots?_" asked her mother, making Kitty blushed nervously at this.

"How do you..?"

"I have been watching you from Heaven.." said her mother.

"Puss is.. er.. a really nice guy.. I mean, cat!" explained Kitty, stuttered.

"Really? "

Kitty nodded in response.

"Kitty, I'm sorry that I make you alone.. But, I guess Fate's plan is unpredictable, even for us.."

"It's okay, mom. Actually, I already have found a few people who loves me endlessly… " said Kitty, hinting about Puss, his friends, her father..

Her mother suddenly felt she was going to fade away, as she pulled Kitty away from her.

"Mom?"

"It's okay, Kitty. I guess, this is my time to return back to Paradiso and you to be awake.." said Kitty's mother, as she slowly faded away from Kitty's sight.

"Mom! Mom, don't leave me again! Per favore!" yelled Kitty, but it was no use..

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty! Please awaken, mi amor" yelled Puss, in distress. As he was tried his best to awakes Kitty from her coma. Puss currently was in his house, with Kitty in coma, in front of him.

"P.. Puss? " muttered Kitty.

"Oh! Gracias a Dios!" exclaimed Puss, hugged Kitty, tightly. ".. I thought you were going to die!"

Kitty smiled at him, as she said; ".. Well, Puss. I will almost die, if you didn't awaken me.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry…


	29. Nightingale

AUTHOR NOTE (Probably long): Hey, How are you? Miss me already? I just gone for over... 2 months? Oh well..

As you can see.. I have lost interest with this fanfic, so I probably will delete this or continue this with no frequently time..

Worst part is.. I have losing interest with Puss and Kitty pairing.. (My faithful reader: LE GASP!)

If you guys want this fanfic to be continued, post me your idea through review or pm me!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Title: Nightingale**

**Rated: K+**

"Kitty! " yelled Puss. Kitty looked to him.

"What? Do you find something?" asked Kitty.

"Yes! Look!" said Puss. He opened his paws, to reveal a broken winged nightingale. It chirped sadly.

"Oh.. It's a nightingale! Where do you find it?" asked Kitty.

"I found it fallen from its nest! You know, I never eat a nightingale before.. " said Puss, suddenly looked hungry to the bird. "What do you think it tasted like?"

"No! Don't eat that!" yelled Kitty, then she immediately pried the nightingale away from Puss's paws.

"Kitty? Why?" asked Puss, confused.

Kitty held the nightingale softly. She caressed its wing softly, so she will not harms it. "My mom used to keep a nightingale as a pet.."

"Oh! Sorry about that.." said Puss, apologetically. Then he suddenly got an idea. "Kitty? Perhaps we can keep it as a pet, if you want it.."

Kitty's eyes suddenly widened in blithe. "Really? I can keep it?"

"Sure. After we fix its wing, you can keep it. You can even name it." Said Puss. He looked to the nightingale, which it chirped happily as it understand what he was saying.

Kitty then immediately kissed Puss's cheeks. "Thank you, Puss.."

"So, what perfect name for this bird?"

Kitty then looked to nightingale, then looked to Puss. " I want to name it, Francesca.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry if this chapter didn't appeal you guys! I truly lost interest with Puss and Kitty! So sorry! Please review!


End file.
